


Forbidden Hero

by ddelusionall



Series: He Has A Mermaid [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dubious Consent, M/M, Major Character Injury, Organized Crime, Violence, Yunho is a crime boss, between Jaejoong and previous master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: During a normal day in the home of a rival mob boss, Yunho finds something to kill ... and something worth living for.This is the prequel to Wet Dream.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: He Has A Mermaid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721140
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Voices echoed from somewhere in front of Yunho. He froze for only a moment to determine how much time he had for an escape. The answer did not satisfy him. He still had three more hallways to go down and four more doors to go through before getting out of Kim Taewoo’s elaborate hideout.

The voices grew louder, and Yunho knew he had to get out of the hallway. The first door he tried was locked. The second door revealed a set of stairs. With the voices just around the corner, Yunho had no choice. He slipped through the door, went down only a couple of steps, and waited for the voices to pass. He held his breath, ready to run down the stairs if the owners of those voices came this way.

Luckily they continued on. Yunho inhaled. He put a foot on the next stair, and then stopped. Listened.

The stairwell was humid. Warm. And it sounded like ... water?

Right, Kim Taewoo had a pool. He had seen that on the blue prints.

God, if he was having a late evening swim, Yunho could just pop him now and not have to come back. With careful, quiet steps, he moved down the stairs. After a corner and a landing, a soft glow floated on the air. It was dank, humid, and foggy even. Yunho’s shirt stuck to his back with sweat. He removed his gun from the back of his pants.

At the bottom of the stairs, he stopped, took a few breaths to center himself, and then peaked around the corner. The room was mostly dark, save for the lights from the pool, glowing blue and causing the fog and steam to swirl in mesmerizing not-patterns and rounded shapes.

There was a splash, startling Yunho out of his daze. He moved around the wall, kept his back to it and inched his way closer. If it wasn’t Kim Taewoon, then he had to get out in a hurry. He bumped into a pool chair.

The next splash was louder, and droplets splattered up on the tiled edge. The pool itself wasn’t too large. No where near long enough to satisfactorily swim laps. Just a pool for fun, to relax and brag that one had a pool.

God, it was hot.

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut as sweat dripped into them. When he opened his eyes, he saw something moving in the water. Carefully, he moved closer to the edge, gun up, safety off.

It was not Kim Taewoon, unless Kim Taewoon was much skinnier than he was the last time Yunho had seen him. And had a tail. And arms. And ...

Yunho fell to one knee, head spinning. From the heat. It was ... the heat. It was affecting his brain. He had to get out of there.

Just beyond his swimming vision, a large set of green eyes stared at him from below the water line.

“Oh, god,” Yunho whispered.

And then the eyes surfaced with a whole head. A head of pale green hair, and skin glowing blue in the lights. Fang, actual fangs, bit down on a pale pink lower lip. The creature’s face was round, beautiful, endearing, and then it smiled and lifted a hand above the water and waved webbed fingers at Yunho.

Yunho’s world went foggy. His gun clattered to the tile and he held himself up with both arms, gasping and breathing the hot air into his lungs that seemed to have forgotten how to work.

Fingers touched his face.

He jerked back, and the creature flinched and disappeared with a splash that soaked Yunho in water. He licked his lips. Salt water. Fuck.

He sat on the wet tile and rubbed his face. His eyes stung. Another splash had him looking back into the pool. The creature was swimming again, back and forth in the small space, its tail propelling it easily between the walls.

Tail. Webbed hands.

Kim Taewoo had a fucking mermaid.

Well, fuck.

Yunho watched the mermaid swim. It stayed close to the bottom, spinning around the corners and twisting near the surface before going back to the floor. With trepidation, Yunho stuck his hand out, into the water. He had stared down a man with a gun in his face with more courage.

As soon as he moved his fingers, the creature swam to him and surfaced.

Not a mermaid, Yunho noticed as slim shoulders and a flat chest came into his view.

Merman.

Again, the creature bit his lower lip.

“Hi,” Yunho whispered.

The creature smiled and waved at him.

“What’s your name?”

He shook his head.

“You don’t have a name?”

The noise out of the merman’s mouth answered that question.

“You don’t speak English?”

The merman pulled at his arm eagerly with a giant smile, but Yunho pulled it back and shook his head. “I am not going swimming. I’m going to get myself killed.”

Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs, and the merman’s eyes went wide with fear and he flung himself away from Yunho with a splash.

Yunho scrambled to his feet. He had no where to go except a door on the other side of the pool, but whoever was coming would then know he was here. He grabbed his gun and scrambled toward it, but stopped behind a rolled up pool cover. He crouched down between it and the wall.

“Hero!”

Something splashed, and then again.

“Hero, you ugly thing, get out here! Don’t make me get the net.”

Yunho recognized Kim Taewoo’s voice. A horrid slap echoed off the walls of the room, and Yunho winced at the cry. He did not dare look, but he did not need to. He did not need to see to know that Kim Taewoo was fucking the merman. Which of course meant that he had legs or something, but Yunho wasn’t sure, and fuck that was not the thing to be concentrating on right now.

Kim Taewoo was alone. From the poor creature’s cries, Yunho knew that he would not care if Yunho put a bullet in his head. Or shot off his cock.

But it did matter. Now. Did others in Kim Taewoo’s gang know of this merman. Hero? Did they? If they didn’t, would Hero end up being left in this pool if Kim Taewoo died, forgotten and starved?

A particularly loud cry from Hero had Yunho’s vision turning red. But now was not the time. Not if he wanted to help Hero.

He stayed in his hiding place, still as he could be, and made plans. Expensive plans, but plans well worth it.

It felt like hours before silence settled back in the pool room. Heavy footsteps left up the stairs, leaving behind heaving breaths. Yunho waited, just a few more moments, before standing, stretching his deadened legs. He staggered across the warm tile to the body at the edge of the pool.

The merman’s back lifted up and down, and Yunho was so glad he was breathing. His pale skin was mottled with red and purple bites, bruises and lacerations.

Legs. Fuck.

Hero had legs. Darker spots littered the pale skin. And more bruises.

Yunho fell to his knees to make sure Hero was okay.

He touched Hero’s shoulder and he winced, whimpered, curled up on himself with quiet babbled cries.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay,” Yunho whispered.

Hero lifted his head, and Yunho’s heart broke at the pain and terror in his eyes. Bruises blossomed on his cheek and neck. There was a bleeding cut on his shoulder blade.

“God.” Yunho pulled at him, and the merman let himself be pulled into Yunho’s arms. Yunho hugged him tightly, waiting until the tremors passed, the shaking stopped, and the tears turned to hiccups.

Yunho was not affectionate. Not at all. Well, maybe with his nieces, but never with someone ... nothing like this. But this ... merman ... this ... Hero. Yunho wondered how long he’d been in Kim Taewoo’s possession.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked, running his finger down the merman’s soft skin. The merman sighed and tightened his hold on Yunho’s body.

Yunho chuckled. He let his hands run over Hero’s shoulders and down his back. He was too skinny, with the knobs of his spine sticking out too much from his back, and hip bones protruding a little.

Despite the humidity and the fog, Hero’s skin felt very dry. Yunho frowned and then pushed Hero away.

Hero pouted up at him and Yunho smiled, cupping his cheek lightly. “Water.” He motioned at the pool.

Hero nodded and used his arms to push his body back toward the pool. His lower half disappeared and he rested his arms on the ledge. A moment later, his green tail flipped up behind him.

Yunho followed him and did not protest when Hero put his head on Yunho’s thigh. Yunho played with the thick strands of his hair.

“I have to go,” Yunho whispered. “God, I do not want ...” He stayed there and touched Hero’s skin and hair.

Mintes, hours later, Yunho finally pushed Hero away. Hero frowned up at him, and Yunho smiled. “Don’t you worry, pretty thing. I will be back for you. I promise.”

When Yunho stood up, Hero shook his head and tugged on his pants, mumbling in his own language.

Yunho smiled and crouched down. Hero hooked his hands around Yunho’s neck. Yunho smiled and hugged him, but stayed firmly out of the salt water pool.

“I’ll be back,” he said against Hero’s salty shoulder. “I promise. I’ll be back.”

He had no idea how to make Hero understand. After the way Taewoo treated him, Yunho understood why Hero did not want to let him go. It’d probably been a long time since anyone had been nice to Hero.

“How can he treat you like this?” Yunho whispered. “You’re so precious. So ... so ... beautiful.” He held on to Hero just a little longer and then slowly removed his arms from his neck. Hero fell back into the pool.

Standing there, Yunho knew he could not just leave. Instinct told him to give something to Hero. Anything. But besides his clothes, all he had was his gun. He needed that. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. When his fingers brushed his ear, he smiled. Carefully, he removed an onyx stone piercing from his left ear. He went back to his knees and held it out.

Hero stretched out his arm, and Yunho placed the earring into his webbed hand.

“There,” Yunho said and closed Hero’s fingers around the stone. “I will be back.”

He brought Hero’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “I will be back.”

Hero smiled. He cupped the hand close to his chest and floated back before dunking under the water.

Yunho stood up and rubbed his face. God, he had to get out of there.

But he was definitely coming back.

\---//---

It had been two long months, two whole entire months--months of dreams and nightmares, months of worry and concern.

Yunho had no idea if Hero was still alive, if Kim Taewoo killed him, or just neglected him enough that he was dead.

The desperate need to see Hero sped his footsteps. His informant had assured him that Kim Taewoo was not in the house, but that did not mean that others were not in the house, and Yunho was being sloppy. He knew it.

But he was also lucky. He arrived at the stairs without seeing anyone and he fought the urge to run down them. If someone was below, he had a fight on his hands. He made sure his gun was ready as he went down the stairs.

It was still dark, murky, wet, humid.

Yunho breathed a little easier. That meant Hero was still there. Right?

He hoped so.

Again, he waited at the bottom of the stairs, listening for voices or footsteps. All he heard was silence.

With a smile, Yunho inched around the corner. He still had to be vigilant. He swept the pool area with his gaze, not getting distracted by the blue folds of fog this time. Once he was sure there was no one there, Yunho went to the edge of the pool. The water was murky, with a film along the top. Yunho made a face. God, Taewoo needed to clean it.

In the bottom corner sat a figure. Yunho’s heart sped up with worry because Hero was not moving.

Yunho crouched at the edge of the pool and splashed his hand in the water.

Hero moved, thank god, and then very slowly surfaced. The anguish on his face twisted into a smile and a moment later, he heaved himself out of the pool, stood on two legs and pressed a very naked and very wet body against Yunho’s. He wound his arms around Yunho’s neck and Yunho chuckled, hugging him back with hands at his waist. He was so very skinny. His skin looked almost gray. There were more cuts on his skin and bruises on his arm.

Yunho held on to him tightly, uncaring of his clothes (his last suit had been ruined, so he only wore jeans and a t-shirt this time). He ran his hand up and down Hero’s back, softly.

“God, you are so beautiful, how can he treat you this way?” Yunho whispered.

Hero took a very deep breath.

Yunho looked around and led them to the closest pool chair. He sat down and patted the space next to him. Tilting his head in confusion, Hero sat next to him. He was so skinny, and his skin too gray. The spots on his legs were actually scales, like his tail, but the skin around them burned a shade of red that looked painful.

Yunho put his arm around Hero and held him close. He probably would have been even more beautiful if he was healthy.

Then again, Hero was the only merman Yunho had ever met. Maybe he was just fine. Though looking back at the dirty water, Yunho knew that he wasn’t. This was not right.

“I want to show you something,” Yunho whispered.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up his photo gallery.

“Look,” he said to Hero. He swiped his fingers over the pictures of construction and workers. Even in two months, it was amazing how quickly work could be done when you had a lot of money.

Hero was incredibly confused, staring at the small screen.

Yunho wondered if he’d ever seen a phone before. He went to the last picture, the one that showed the house with its large aquarium almost finished. Yunho had taken it yesterday.

Hero shouted out and looked at the phone, his nose almost touching the screen. And then he looked up at Yunho, still confused.

Yunho wished he could explain. “It’s for you. Just for you. Well, for us. I want you to come and live with me.” He knew Hero did not understand, but he showed Hero the photos again and again, and then put the phone away.

Hero still looked confused, though very interested.

Yunho took out the chain from his pocket, glad the small purple shell was still attached. “Soon,” he said and held it up so Hero could see it.

Hero stared at it and then touched the purple shell, and he smiled and laughed, a soft tinkling noise that sounded like rain on a tin roof. He flung his arms around Yunho’s neck, hugging him tightly.

Yunho hugged him back and then pushed him away to secure the necklace around Hero’s neck. The jewel settled between his protruding collarbones. Yunho ran his hand down the chain, touching skin, and Hero shivered.

Yunho moved his hand and smiled. Unable to help himself, he cupped Hero’s cheek and leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips. Hero shivered, gripping Yunho’s arm with webbed hands. Yunho did not want Hero to think he wanted more than that. It was just a simple kiss, a promise, that he would be back.

“Water,” Yunho said and waved behind him.

Hero looked back at the pool and sighed.

“Soon,” Yunho said, and then hugged him again. “Soon. I promise.”

It was hard to leave, hard to let him go, but this time, even though Hero was sad to see him go, he did not look devastated. Maybe he did understand that Yunho would be back for him. He hoped so.

\---//---

Two months seemed to be the time frame that Yunho had to live by. He had tried to come only three weeks after he’d last seen Hero, but Kim Taewoo’s security changed and Yunho had to wait, do more research, and learn about the new system. Of course it was harder to get into his house. Kim Taewoo was a jerk, and Yunho had a feeling he was not the only rival trying to put a gun through his head.

It would have been done four months ago had it not been for Hero.

Hero was well worth the wait.

And this time, getting out was going to be much harder than getting in.

Yunho tightened the grip on the bag he carried. He slipped down the little used hallways and to a door he knew well. When he opened it and heard noises, he knew that he had timed it just right.

He slid down the stairs silently. Just beyond the last stair, he put the bag down and removed his gun, checked the silencer, the clip and the safety.

He stopped to calm his heart and listen. There were grunts, slaps of flesh, whimpers. But Yunho was sure that Kim Taewoo did not have anyone down here with him. Why share the beautiful bounty of Hero?

It made Yunho sick.

He went to the edge of the wall and paused. Shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, he centered himself. Slowly, he moved enough to see around the corner, see where he was, what angle. Kim Taewoo had him almost facing the stairs, probably his only bit of security, in case someone came down the stairs. But he was making too much noise to hear anything over his grunts, insults, and fucking. Yunho did not look at Hero. He had to focus.

With one more deep breath, Yunho stepped around the edge of the wall and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through Taewoon’s neck.

Damn. Just missed. Yunho’s emotions were affecting his shot.

But it was enough to throw him back. Away from Hero. The merman scrambled away with a cry, and Taewoon fell to this ass and then his back, hands clutching his neck. He gurgled up blood as more poured from his neck. He’d bleed to death, but Yunho did not want to leave him there. Just in case he survived if someone came to check on him. He stalked over to the ugly, fat naked man, put his gun between his eyes and pulled the trigger. The body jerked and the back of the head shattered.

With a smirk, Yunho moved the gun, aimed for the still erect cock and shot it.

The silence afterwards was almost too perfect.

And then he heard Hero whimpering. Quickly, he turned, putting the gun into his pants and went to his knees.

“Hero.”

He was even sicker than last time. The green of his eyes was pale and dirty with clear fluid that looked like tears but was too thick. His skin was red and tender.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry it took so long,” Yunho whispered, trying to find something to touch without hurting him more. He stood up.

Hero protested.

Yunho smiled over at him and gestured him to come with. But Hero did not move, and Yunho wondered if he could. He went to the bag and pulled out the robe, but then opened his mouth to tell Hero to go into the water for a moment, but then saw that the water was green and covered in film and changed his mind. There was definitely a foul smell in the room.

“Come on, Hero.” Yunho said and held open the robe.

Hero looked at him in confusion.

Yunho motioned him forward. “Come on. We have to get out of here.”

Shaking, Hero stood up. Yunho moved over to steady him and helped him put on the robe. With an arm around Hero’s shoulders, Yunho led him toward the stairs. Hero suddenly stopped.

“We have to go.”

Hero shook his head and turned around. He lurched toward the pool, and maybe he really did need to go back in the water. Yunho had no idea how long Kim Taewoo had him out of it. Hero fell to his knees, ripped up the cover on the filter. He dug his hand in it and brought it back covered in green goo. But he was clutching the necklace Yunho had given him before. Yunho smiled and helped Hero back to his feet. Carefully, he used robe to wipe the goop from the necklace, and then he put it back around Hero’s neck.

They moved slowly, and Hero only stopped when they came to the stairs. Hero looked back into the room, and then at Yunho.

Yunho smiled. “Let’s go.”

Hero smiled back and went up the first stair. By the top of the stairs, Yunho knew that Hero was sick and weak. He was panting, flushed, and sweating.

Worried, Yunho checked the hall. His gun went into his other hand and he led Hero into danger. With Hero going so slow, Yunho knew they were not going to get out without someone noticing. But he would deal with that when it happened.

Hero whimpered and staggered. Yunho held him up. He checked to make sure he was okay, and Hero nodded, gripping his arm tighter.

They continued, down halls and through doorways. Yunho stopped, pulled Hero against him and waited for their exit to clear. He could not shoot anyone without the alarm being raised. One guard asked where the boss was.

This was taking too long. He thought of hefty Hero onto his back, but then he would not have a good aim and his gun would need to go away.

He held Hero close and prayed to a god that had no business helping someone like him.

He watched as the guards called and then listened, and then one looked up, eyes wide, and panic spread through them, and Yunho mentally whispered a thanks as they all left the door that he had to get the fuck out of.

“Come on, pretty,” he said and pulled Hero along. The merman staggered on his legs and Yunho frowned. How long could Hero be in his merman form? How long could he be out of water?

Yunho was not sure, but he could not worry about that. He went through the door and found himself face to face with a guard and the guard looked so utterly surprised and the face stayed that way as a round dot of red appeared on his forehead and the back of his skull splattered behind him.

Hero whimpered, but Yunho knew now they were out of time. He kept going, disposed of two more guards before they were finally outside, in the cool early morning air, but Kim Taewoo’s body had been discovered and it was only a few more moments before they would be.

He had to risk it. He put his gun in his pants, pulled Hero’s arms around his neck and hefted him up. Hero cried out but held on, legs wrapping around Yunho’s waist. As soon as he was secure, Yunho ran. Down the driveway, in plain sight, around a tree. A bullet dinged off the stone walkway. The gate ahead of him was closing. Yunho ran faster. He did not have time to climb a gate or find a way to get Hero over it. But luck, or that god, was on his side, and he managed to slip through it before it closed.

His car was parked about a quarter mile down the road. A quarter mile was a long distance with weight on your back.

Hero whimpered, and Yunho surged forward. He kept his attention behind them, listening for pursuers. He knew they would come. He had to be in his car by then. He could see it when the first shot sounded behind him.

Fuck.

He zigzagged, lungs burning, muscles on fire. The next few shots missed. Thankfully. He went to the passenger side of his car and practically dropped Hero and then shoved him into the seat. He slid over the hood and cursed when a bullet dinged into the metal, and then one shattered the windshield. He dove in the driver’s side and turned the key and floored the car into gear just as another bullet hit the windshield.

Pain sparkled sharp and quick over his arms and neck. Yunho cursed and spun the wheel, spinning back the way they came. He heard Hero cry out in alarm, but there were no headlights behind him, and after taking a couple more turns going way too fast, Yunho knew that he was not being chased.

Good.

He slowed down enough to not get pulled over. And to see out of the few spots of windshield not spiderwebbed. He had a certain understanding with the police and they would not ticket him, but it was the delay that Yunho could not afford right now.

He glanced over at Hero. The merman was curled up on the seat, bare feet peeking out from under the robe. Shaking.

Yunho settled a hand on his shoulder and told him that it was okay. He hoped it was. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and Yunho hoped it was because he had calmed down and not because he was dying. How long could a fish stay out of water? How long could Hero?

“Hang on, baby, we’re almost there.”

Almost meant about ten minutes, fifteen in actuality because of the windshield. He pulled into his brand new neighborhood and cursed his own need for security when he had to stop long enough to remember the pass code to the gate into his new home. The darkened garage was a welcome relief.

He quickly climbed out of the car, ignoring the blood from the glass. God it hurt. He went to the passenger side and whispered Hero’s name.

Hero lifted his head, eyes dark and frightened.

Yunho smiled. “Come on.” He held out a hand and then realized that Hero was not moving any time soon. He put his arms around him and hefted. Hero cried out in alarm, and pain. There was glass in his skin too.

It was a concern, but getting Hero into clean water was more important.

He carried him bridal style into the house and through the kitchen. Halfway to where he needed to be, two things happened at once. Hero went limp, his legs flickering and solidifying into his tail, and the peon he had guarding the place, appeared around the corner, gun drawn.

Yunho froze. How had he forgotten?

“Changmin,” Yunho said, voice layered with warning. “You’re being promoted to head of security of this estate. And while that means you are going to be more or less rich, you tell anyone about this, there will be a bullet in your head. Understand?”

“Yes, s-sir,” Changmin said, voice weak.

“Good. Help me. He’s dying.”

Changmin stepped into him immediately and Yunho shifted Hero until he was on his back. The robe fell to the ground, and Changmin cursed.

“Is he ... is he ...”

“This is Hero,” Yunho said. “His previous owner has no dick and bullet-shaped hole in his head. I need to get him into the water.”

Yunho walked, feeling Changmin supporting Hero behind him. He went to the closest set of stairs that led to the catwalks above the massive fish tank. He fell to his knees, and Hero slid off his back. Changmin cursed and tried to steady him, but he fell, arm smacking the metal frame before splashing into the salt water.

Yunho growled, but kept his eyes on Hero’s body as it sank to the bottom. “You know where the controls are, right, Changmin?”

“Yes, Yunho-shi.”

“Go turn on the lights.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yunho watched and waited. It was hard to see in the dark. Was Hero moving, or was it just the water and light playing tricks on him?

A minute later, pale blue light flooded the tanks. The fish scattered, and Yunho gasped. Hero was not moving. It had been the fish around him. He ripped off his shirt and pants and then dove in the water. The salt water burned in his cuts, but he was able to dive deep enough to pull on Hero’s arm. Was he drowning, was that possible?

Yunho had no idea. He hooked his arms around Hero’s chest and pushed off from the bottom. Breaking the surface of the water, he gasped in a lungful of air.

“Is he dead?” Changmin asked from the platform.

“He better not be,” Yunho growled, “or I am going to follow Kim Taewoo through the rest of our lives and make sure he is miserable.”

Yunho rubbed up and down Hero’s back. And then he realized. The water was cold, way colder than the pool water had been.

“Go turn the temperature up. Just a few of degrees.”

Changmin nodded and hurried away, his footsteps echoing on the metal.

“Come on, baby,” Yunho whispered. “Come on. You’re safe now.” He held Hero’s body for what felt like a long time, long enough for Changmin to return.

“CPR?” Changmin said.

Yunho shrugged. “I ... I can feel his heart beating.”

“He ... look. His tail moved.”

Yunho held his breath, and felt breath on his neck. Thank god. A moment later, Hero stirred, and his eyes opened, and he saw Yunho and smiled and then held him tightly, body shaking.

“You’re okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you. I promise. Hero, beautiful, Hero, baby. You’re all right.”

Hero suddenly pulled away, looked around, saw Changmin, and tried to hide behind Yunho.

Yunho chuckled. “This is Changmin.” He pointed at Changmin and said, “Changmin.”

Hero smiled and waved. His eyes shut and he held on to Yunho, and Yunho fell under the water, not expecting it. Hero held him up and smiled.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked, touching Hero’s cheek.

Hero shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. After a quick smile and an even quicker kiss to Yunho’s lips, Hero pushed away from him and disappeared into the water, throwing up a tailful of water into Yunho and Changmin’s faces.

“I say he’s all right,” Changmin said, wiping at his cheeks.

Yunho snorted. “Thank god.” He moved to the platform and hoisted himself out.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I know. Help me get all the glass out of my skin. Tomorrow, I need a new car.”

“Yes, sir.”

\---//---

Yunho groaned, sore body protesting any movement at all. His skin stung, his muscles ached. There was a thunking noise somewhere behind him.

Thunking. Nothing in his house was supposed to thunk.

He jerked up and spun around. It took a few blinks of his eyes before he registered the giant aquarium in his room and the merman floating beyond the heavy glass wall. Hero looked so much better. Even after a single night in the clean water, his skin was no longer pale and gray. His hair looked brighter green. And his eyes were clear. There were still a few sore spots, bruises and red marks on him, but he was happy and smiling and gesturing Yunho to get out of bed already.

Yunho checked the clock. It was after noon. He had slept for a really long time. But that was okay, he needed it. He got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. Yunho yawned and stretched on his way to the kitchen.

Everything smelled of coffee. Changmin sat at the table. The young man was dressed in a suit and eating yogurt.

Yunho poured himself a cup of coffee.

When he turned around, Changmin was dangling keys in the air. “Your new car. The old one has been properly disposed of.”

“Is that ... a Maserati logo?”

Changmin smirked. “Tell me to return it.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Shim Changmin was either going to be the best thing that ever happened to him or end up dead in a six foot grave out in the middle of North Korea.

There were only a few tunnels in the kitchen and a smaller tank. Big enough for Hero, but the merman had not followed him.

Yunho went to the main hall where the aquarium reached all the way to the ceiling. Hero was there, zipping around, snagging fish and devouring them.

Yunho felt his stomach turn over. He was not going to eat seafood for a really long time.

“I guess splurging on all the exotic saltwater fish was a bad idea,” Changmin said behind him. They watched as Hero snagged a large angelfish and made it another snack.

Yunho hummed in agreement. “I guess I should invest in a fishing fleet.”

Changmin snorted. “We live on a water-locked peninsula. A seafood market is never a bad idea. And if you don’t want to start from scratch, I know a family that won’t mind selling for the right price.”

Yunho nodded. He set the coffee cup on a nearby table. “Let me know what you need me to sign.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yunho went to the stairs and up to the platform. He shucked off his sweats, leaving him in boxers. He sat on the platform and then let himself into the water. Hero was there a moment later with his arms around Yunho’s neck. He kissed Yunho’s cheek, lips and neck, jammering on his language and Yunho figured he was being thanked.

“Okay, okay,” Yunho said and pushed him away.

Hero smiled and bit his lip with his sharp teeth. After a moment, Hero took the necklace off and put it around Yunho’s neck. Confused, Yunho tried to stop him, but Hero glared at him and said something sternly, and Yunho smiled and let Hero put the necklace around his neck.

With a smile and a nod, Hero was satisfied. He smirked, dunked Yunho’s head in the water and swam off. Yunho spluttered, clearing his eyes and wiping at his face. He needed to invest in some goggles.

Hero’s face appeared above the water line and he waved his hand, laughing for Yunho to come and play.

“Well, then,” Yunho said. “If that’s the way you want it.” He took a deep breath and dove under the water to swim with his merman.


End file.
